


Closing Time

by bgrrl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP for a friend’s bday, just some smut for fun. No nutritional value. (I’m not 100% satisfied but I hope you enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

Grace sighs as she wipes down the bar this had to go on record as the lousiest birthday ever. Not that she’d had grand plans, but working the closing shift alone sucked ass. It wasn’t anybody’s fault though, half the crew was down with the flu and she should be glad she wasn’t at home feverish and puking . . . still. Sure the job had it perks, she thought glancing at Jared and Jensen sitting at a table drinking beers. Being that the place was low profile quite a few of the celebs working up here came through. Rosenbaum and Welling were regulars and they introduced the new guys to this place. The bar was small and unassuming and none of the staff or patrons bothered them. Everyone was friendly but no more so to the actors than the rest of the patrons.

Well at least she only had a half hour to go. Then she could go home crawl in bed, and end this pathetic day. Most of the patrons were going out of their way not to bother her because even they thought it was just plain sad that she was spending her 25th tending bar. She announces last call and Jared along with a few other patrons come up to the bar and order one more round.   
“It’s almost over” He says giving her one of those blinding boyish grins that she's pretty sure is a lot less innocent than it looks.    
Yeah the job wasn’t all bad, she thought watching him walk away. 

Grace grunts and heaves another chair up on the table, this takes a hell of a lot longer with just one person. The bar is empty now and she’s tired. Grace puts on some music to wake herself up and hums a little under her breath. She is nearing the last of the tables when she spies it. A jacket draped over the chair.   
“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me” Grace says, groaing inwardly as she spots the car keys lying on the table.   
She starts for the back of the bar silently praying that whoever is still back there will be done heaving up their guts by the time she arrives to throw them out. She turns down the narrow hallway leading back to the restrooms and stops short. That definitely didn’t sound like anyone being sick.   
She pushs open the door just a touch and quietly peeks in. Jensen is down on his knees blowing Jared. Judging from the blissed out expression on Jared’s face, and the moans coming out of his mouth he's doing an Olympic caliber job.

Grace knows she shouldn’t be standing there watching. She should go back out front, continue closing, then holler back in a few minutes asking if anyone is still there; yet she finds herself rooted to the spot. Really who could resist, and it is her birthday. Maybe this is God’s way of making it up to her. . . or not. Jared’s eyes open and for a split second it seems he’s looking right at her. Then his eyes flick down to Jensen and his grip tightens on the other man’s head.

Grace quietly hurries back to the bar. If he didn’t say anything she would act like nothing happened. Maybe he didn’t actually see her. Grace wipes her sweaty palms on her denim skirt and tries to calm her breathing as she goes back to putting the chairs up. Yeah she’s going to    
_act_   
 like she didn’t a see anything. She knows that she’ll never be able to forget that image, because that was better than her best fantasy. She often fantasized about the guys that came in Mike, Tom, Justin, Jared and Jensen of course, and is about to lose herself in a whole new one.

“Sorry, didn’t realize we were the only ones left.”    
Jared’s voice shocks Grace out of her decidedly dirty thoughts.    
“No problem.” Grace tries to keep her voice neutral but she is having trouble looking either guy in the eye.   
“It’s really all Jensen’s fault.” Jared drawls stepping into her personal space.    
Grace instinctively steps back, bumping into the table behind her.   
“Really it’s cool.” Grace says trying to step to the side, Jared’s large frame blocks her way and she is suddenly aware of Jensen’s presence to her left and too close.    
“No it really not” she can feel Jensen’s breath hot on her ear.   
“But Jared’s cock is just too good to resist.”   
Grace opens her mouth to speak but feels Jensen’s hands slip around her waist, and the only sound that escapes her lips is a surprised squeak.   
“I saw you.” Jared purrs lips against her ear.   
“Ummm . . .yeah . . . that, sorry” Grace’s voice sounds insincere even to her ears.   
“Oh c’mon you liked watching and besides it’s your birthday.”    
“I . . .yeah . . . my birthday.” Grace knows she is capable of forming sentences, just not at the moment.

Jared’s hand slips under her t-shirt, teasing her nipples through the fabric of her bra. Grace leans into his touch despite herself, a small sigh escaping her lips.   
“Well Happy Birthday”, Jared chuckles as he licks her lips teasing her mouth open for a kiss. She opens willingly to him, letting him taste her freely. Grace allows her hands to slide under Jared’s shirt feeling the planes and contours of his well defined abs. As her hand slips down to cup his erection, Grace feels Jensen lift the hem of her skirt, teasing her thighs with his fingertips, sliding up to her center, slipping his fingers inside her panties. Grace moans as he begins to stroke her clit; evil, slow, teasing circles that are setting her body on fire. 

Jared moves his mouth to her throat licking and biting along her collarbone. She feels him unclasp her bra and suddenly those hands are on her bare breasts, warm and large. He pushes her shirt up and lowers his head taking one of her breasts in his mouth. He flicks his tongue expertly over her nipple, feeling it harden. Grace’s wraps her fingers in Jared’s hair, pulling him closer. 

She leans back into Jensen’s touch, as well wanting more. He still moves his fingers at that excruciatingly slow rhythm, dragging each moan and gasp slowly from her lips,pushing her slowly to the brink of orgasm, and keeping her there. Grace feels Jensen’s hardness against her ass and she doesn’t know how much longer any of them can last.

Grace allows herself to be moved backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bar's long leather benches. Grace sits down barely aware of doing so, too focused on the sensations moving through her body as Jensen slips her shirt over her head. She shivers ever so slightly as the bar’s cool air hits her overheated skin.   
Jensen sitting next to her, slips off her bra, and leans in kissing her hard. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer deepening the kiss. This was different from kissing Jared, but just as mind-blowing. She can taste beer and cinnamon and something else that must be Jared. The thought makes her that much hotter and Jensen pulls back smirking as though he can read her mind. He bites playfully at lower lip before moving his mouth down to her neck. She unzips his jeans, wrapping her fingers around his cock and stroking slowly, spreading pre-cum the length of his cock before speeding up just enough to make Jensen moan and buck into her grip.

At that same time she feels Jared’s hands on her thighs spreading them wide, as he pulls her panties down. Grace feels like she’s going to explode at the first flick of his tongue against her already sensitive clit. He proves to be just as evil as Jensen, torturing her, with his mouth, licking and sucking until every nerve in her body is at attention, waiting for release. Then Jared stops, reaching up to pull both Grace and Jensen into a heated kiss.    
“I want to fuck you.” He says looking directly into her eyes. Both she and Jensen shudder at the lust in his voice.   
Jared pulls Grace to her feet and bends her over one of the small wooden tables. He turns to Jensen, who is watching them both as he strokes himself faster, now.   
Jared grabs his wrist.   
“Wait.”   
Jensen’s pace slows but doesn’t cease.   
She watches as Jared unzips his jeans, releasing his erection. He strokes once, twice, before grabbing Grace and slowly pulling her onto his cock. Grace shudders, and moans feeling herself stretch as Jared pushes into her. He grips her hips, tightly fingers digging into soft flesh, pulling her back until his hips are flush with her body. Grace pushes herself back harder on his cock meeting every thrust, loving the feel on him inside her. Both of their moans fill the empty bar as he slams into her again and again. He wraps his hand in Grace’s silky black hair, and pulls her head back.    
“I want you to suck his cock.” Jared growls in her ear his voice rough his desire.

Jensen rounds in front of her and his hand joins Jared’s in her hair, as she lowers her mouth to his cock. Grace swirls her tongue around the head of his cock before taking him fully into her mouth. She sucks Jensen as Jared fucks her harder.   
Grace’s mouth is hot an wet around him, and he’s been hard since he sucked off Jared in the men’s room. Between Grace’s mouth and the sight of Jared fucking her Jensen thinks this won’t last long, and when Grace’s throat relaxes and he slides further in he knows it won’t. Jensen’s grip tightens in her hair.    
“Fuck” he says thrusting in her soft mouth.   
Grace can tell from the ragged edge to Jensen’ voice and the way Jared’s hips begin to stutter that they are both on the verge of coming. Then Jared fingers are on her clit, not slow and teasing but hard, fast, rough. She can feel her body tighten around Jared’s cock with every stroke.   
“Come for me baby,” Texas drawl edged with sin .   
That’s it for Grace. Her rhythm on Jensen begins falter, and she fights to concentrate on his cock as she feels her body begin to tighten around Jared. She moans Jensen’s cock still in her mouth, as she comes and the vibrations send him over the edge spilling down her throat.    
Jensen’s orgasm creates a chain reaction as the sight of his lover coming as he fucks the mouth of the woman riding Jared’s cock is more than he can take. He comes spilling inside Grace as she rides the aftershocks of her own climax.

After a few moments they both pull out of her slowly. Jared hands her, her top but slips her panties into his back pocket, she raises an eyebrow at that.   
“Why don’t you give us the keys and we’ll finish cleaning up here.” Jensen says over her shoulder.   
“Well I’m really not supposed to do that.” She says thinking it over.   
Jared bursts into a fit of laughter.   
“Grace” he says between chuckles “it’s a little late for that.”   
She blushes as she tosses him the keys to the bar and puts on her coat.   
“Thanks a lot guys” she says over her shoulder as she opens the door to the parking lot.   
“Happy Birthday” they both call out as the door swings shut behind her.


End file.
